User blog:CrabbyMeal/CrabbyMeal's portrait requests
So, as you may have guessed by the title of the topic, I'm taking portrait requests. All that is required for me is a picture of your character. If you don't have a picture, send me a filled request form (available below). Before sending me your requests, read the rules, the things I can and can't offer, and how to fill my form. STATUS: INDEFINITELY CLOSED. Examples of my work: Nanami Natsuko.png Kanio Shokuji Version 3.png Satomi Natsuko New.png OnionHeadMAC.png Akane Fujioka.png ShotaBoyNekoContest.png Req9Crabs.png Req13Crabs.png Round 2 Alt.png Req14Crabs.png Req15Crabs.png Req6CrabsVersion3.png Rules: *Rule №1: Credit me on the character pages that use my portraits. *Rule №2: I will only answer your requests if there's at least one free spot. *Rule №3: I will only accept requests that were made either on my message wall, or in this blog's comment section. *Rule №4: Your request will be sent to your message wall. *Rule №5: You can request only 2 portraits at a time. Available spots: *Spot 1: CLOSED. *Spot 2: CLOSED. *Spot 3: CLOSED. What I CAN '''offer: Background: *New (Gradient pink)*. *Old (Plain pink). Hairstyles: *Basic in-game hairstyles (appear on portraits and on students in-game) *Special Senpai hairstyles (can only be given to Senpai. Have no official portrait versions.) *Yandere-chan hairstyles (can only be given to Yandere-Chan by cycling through them by pressing the "H" key. Have no official portrait versions). *Custom hairstyles (depends on the difficulty). *Removed hairstyles (example: old Kokona drills). *Any colour can be given. *Gradients are allowed, '''BUT please keep in mind that I'm not good at them. Accessories: *No accessories*. *Basic in-game accessories (medical eyepatch, bandages, red headband, unused ganguro accessories) *Glasses (Senpai's glasses, Info-Chan's glasses, teachers' glasses, Daku Atsu's glasses (with and without an opaque lense) and custom glasses). *Yandere-chan accessories (can only be given to Yandere-Chan by cycling through them by pressing the "P" key. Have no official portrait versions). *Club accessories ( + armbands of leadership). *Custom accessories (depends on difficulty) Facial features: *No facial features*. *Beards and moustaches. *Shadows (the one that all Occult Club members have). *Bruises under eyes. *Different skin tones (tan, very light, black, etc.). *Makeup and face paintings. *Misc. facial features (moles, freckles, scars, etc.). *Tongue out. *Blush. Facial Expressions: *Default facial expression*. *Smiling. *Angry. *Sad. *Scared. *Custom facial expressions. Eyes: *Default eyes*. *Cat eyes. *Blank eyes. *Ganguro eyes (different highlight placement). *Occult Club eyes (less open) (males only!). *Custom eyes. *Custom eye highlights *Any colour can be given. *Heterochromia is possible. '''Clothing: *Default uniform*. *Every other in-game uniform. *Teacher clothing (new and old). *Custom clothing (depends on difficulty). Note -' Options marked by * are the default options.'' What I '''CAN'T '''offer: Hairstyles: *Musume Ronshaku's old hairstyle (Only its back side was shown). Accessories: *Very difficult accessories. Facial features: *Very difficult facial expressions. *Head/Body rotations (these are paintings, not 3D models). Clothing: *Very difficult clothing. Request Form (if no picture is available). Background*: Gender: Hairstyle: Hairstyle Colour: Eyes*: Eye colour: Skin colour*: Breast size*: Facial features*: Facial expression*: Accessories*: Clothing*: * - Leave blank for the default option. Category:Blog posts